


The Way You Lie

by setosdarkness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Vague manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: Ciel orders Sebastian to lie to him.[no outright spoilers, but has hints to the most recent manga chapters]





	The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> well, kuroshitsuji has been a rollercoaster really, hasn't it??? just vague hints to the most recent chapters & i just needed to get this out of my system, really;;;
> 
> feedback/screaming is ♥

“I want you to lie to me.”

Sebastian’s ever-present polite smile wavers, but only for a barely-there moment. It only happens because the demon’s facing away from his master, bent down to fuss over the porcelain cup filled with warm milk and honey. Clouds hide the moon underneath their cloaks, making way for darkness to blanket the night. There’s a flickering candle near the cup; it hasn’t been lit by Sebastian’s ability so it can be extinguished quite easily – it shudders, as though knowing about its fragile life. 

“Bocchan,” Sebastian starts gently, amused as always by his charge. “You have commanded me to never lie to you.”

Possibly because of the late hour, more likely because of the other’s inherent childishness, but his contractor crosses skinny arms over an equally-skinny chest. Tailored sleeping robes do nothing to hide the fact that the child’s body is still recovering from its ordeal. There’s a saying that clothes make a man, but the being in front of the demon is hardly a man. Will never be a man, all things taken into consideration.

“And I’m ordering you to lie to me _just this once_.”

There’s a pull on Sebastian’s hand, but it doesn’t burn, not yet. Their contract is still quite new and this young master of his hasn’t mastered – will never master – the art of making a command painful enough to earn a demon’s ire and respect in equal measures. Not that it’d work on Sebastian – he’s got centuries of experience and boredom under his belt to render any doses of pain feel negligible.

“What brought this on, _bocchan_?” Instead he asks, prolongs the child’s bedtime by a few more minutes. Tomorrow he will wake this human up at the usual time and ignore attempts to burrow to the warm cushions. It’s beyond time to teach his young master about taking responsibility for his actions, which include amusing a demon instead of sleeping soundly ( _even if the sounds are screams and screams and screams_ ).

“I need to know how you look like when you’re lying,” is what his young master spits out after a full two minutes of glaring. Even with just one visible eye, the child’s glare is potent enough. It makes him think of young kittens learning how to protect a hard-won meal.

Sebastian’s smile widens. With the way he’s positioned right now, standing in-between the table and the only source of light and his young master in bed, it’s more than likely that his smile looks like a sinister scythe etched in sharp relief. “You don’t trust my promise not to lie?”

“Ha! Like I’d be foolish enough to trust a demon.” But he does and he knows it and Sebastian knows it and they both know that the other knows. Sebastian’s smile stays. “Stop wasting my time, Sebastian.”

There’s a throb on Sebastian’s hand, his young master’s order growing in power. He tilts his head and considers the frail human body encasing such a powerful and delicious soul. He wonders, not for the first time since his employ, about this child’s ability to attract such darkness. He wonders, not even for the first time this week, about this child’s ability to keep his soul pure despite the dirt that hasn’t (couldn’t) been washed away from his body. He wonders, every time, how fortuitous their meeting and contract has been—he’s fairly certain that things would be so different if he has contracted with—

Sebastian’s smile deepens, widens. His eyes burn with delight and amusement as he says: “I love you, _Ciel_.”

It’s terribly mean, but it’s also infinitely amusing to see those shoulders quake and that eye smolder in rage.

“Get out of my sight, demon.”

Sebastian bows down in a perfect angle, respectful and polite. He takes a step away from the bed and its furious master. He smiles in satisfaction – hopefully his young master learns his lesson well and sleeps at his designated time tomorrow. “Good night, _bocchan_.”

(Once Sebastian is back to his quarters, lying in bed so statuesquely so that his clothes don’t get any wrinkles, Sebastian listens, as always, for his young master’s nightmarish screams.)


End file.
